Pink Triangle On Her Sleeve
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: You hate that he's still the same; using Quinn's vulnerability to try and redeem himself and his own wrong doings. AU fabathroom scene towards the end of 100.


**A/N: So, yeah, I wasn't necessarily happy with part one of the 100th episode (except for Brittana and April Rhodes, cause that shit was solid) and thw Quick made just as much sense as Quinntana to me. Like jesus, can Quinn get a decent love interest for once? **

**And who the fuck names their kid Biff?**

**Yeah, so this is just a short little AU type thing that takes place directly after the little Quick kiss (meh) and in a bathroom. You know, the stereotypical faberry confrontation spot.**

**I also acquired a beta, so lets hope she's a right, and posting this story was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and do not want to own, because I don't think anyone could save this show. **

* * *

Pink Triangle On Her Sleeve

You could tell yourself that seeing Quinn again after what seemed like forever didn't tug at something inside. Just as you could say that you didn't remember how everyone else to ever know her would feel the same; rather, you didn't want to remember, nor could you lie to yourself.

Quinn Fabray had a tight hold on you.

She was the one to shove you into the right direction and give you the encouragement you needed. Something that you'd been lacking lately—if Santana's biting words didn't spell it out. Although you'd rather not think about that right now; what happens in NY stays in NY.

Right now, you wanted to do something right—to get it right—and do exactly what she'd do. It was time for a confrontation—a conversation that hasn't been had in a long time.

Not since all those years ago, it seemed, did you meet Quinn Fabray head on to have a reality check. Not since you almost made the mistake of marrying your first love, before you even knew what it all meant. Or before then when you were willing to sacrifice everything for that same love, resulting in Quinn's own biting words—biting truth.

It was time for you to return the favor. It was time for you to be the person you believe she always wanted you to be and what you thought love was saving you from.

So with careful steps after witnessing a scene straight out of high school—literally in a high school—you followed after her. After what you'd witnessed what seemed like seconds ago, you had to state your piece.

It all started with the fact that you had to see his face one more time. You had to look at him and fully let him go.

Even if that meant loitering around the locker room, with permission from coach Beiste.

When you saw Puck, you figured he'd come to do the same. When you saw Quinn, your heart pounded with adrenaline and you dodged behind Finn's old locker to hide. Your eyes watered just as hers did when they spoke of the not so distant past.

Your fists clenched white as they talked of forgiveness. You heard Quinn talk of soul mates—someone that you both know that Finn never was for you, that he literally couldn't be—and Puck looked at Quinn in a way that was like looking in a mirror. It made your stomach twist.

Honesty.

Quinn was always honest with her. Even when she wasn't trying to be, Quinn couldn't lie to her. The way she played her games way back when was but a mask. You hate the way Puck tries to play off that.

You hate that he's still the same; using Quinn's vulnerability to try and redeem himself and his own wrong doings.

"I know who my soul mate is..." You watch him coyly look towards the ground—baiting her. You know that Quinn's vulnerable enough to take it. All Puck had to do was leave the room, seemingly put out, and Quinn followed soon after.

You followed too.

Now you watch as Quinn walks into the bathroom to freshen up, probably reapply her already perfect eyeliner and possibly think. You hoped with all your heart that she would at least think. Your thoughts have been racing since the second Puck looked at her the way you do—kissed her the way you had always thought about.

Your heart aches at the thought.

You burst through the bathroom door in a way that gave you deja vu. You suddenly wanted to play with the hem of your skirt, until you remembered that your plaid skirts had been replaced with high waisted shorts—your non-animal sweater tucked neatly inside. Instead you have a bit of confidence about you now. You'd been to hell and back with this girl, so there was no need to hide.

Her eyes, light and complimented by her dress, lock onto you. She spares a smile, "Long time no see," She greets.

You almost wanted to blame her for that, but right now it wasn't about you, "Likewise..." You trail, trying to stop yourself from losing your tact. You learned only on that Quinn Fabray was a puzzle solved one step at a time.

"I'm assuming you didn't come in here to pee?" She guesses after a few beats of silence. You bob your head once and she exhales, before looking at you sagely. "Look, I know what Santana said was pretty rough. I thought she'd moved beyond petty high school drama..." Quinn shakes her head and you feel a little spark of warmth inside.

Still, you want her to stop, because you'd rather not think about Santana's mean words, "Quinn, you don't have to—"

"No, I really do," She insisted, "Santana was telling the truth. You didn't win—I did." Your breath catches and you want to ask why, but she's speaking again before you can even blink. "I-I had gotten exactly where I wanted to be. It was my senior year and I was prom queen. But that wasn't what I wanted, and talking to you in the hall made me realize that. I wanted more—so I made you queen, because you deserved it." She finished with a sheepish shrug and smile.

And she was right—at the time you made sure that Quinn knew she was worth more. Quinn had thought she was worth more. She just needed to be reminded of that again.

You return the sentiment, only your smile was waning, and your chest was hammering. "Quinn, I never knew you did that and I really appreciate it, but..." You swallow, looking up into her eyes, and watching as they glimmer amber with confusion—almost anticipation. "What happened with Biff?" You ask this question cautiously, taking note of the way her brows pull together taut and her lips curl downwards.

"I sent him back to Yale—alone." She emphasized, a clear sneer on her face that you were almost sure was for you. It had been directed at you plenty of times.

Your brows furrow, knowing there was more to it then that, "Quinn, you know I know this already. Puck came into the choir room looking very—well, just like he did Sophomore year. Very angry." You speak of the memory with every intention to bring this conversation right back.

You watch as she becomes stiff at the mention of his name. She doesn't have a giddiness about her that she did on the way in the bathroom.

She crosses her arms in a way that looked petulant, like a teenager receiving a 'no' from their parents. "Well then why bring it up, Rachel?" You inhale at hearing your name on her lips for the first time in a while.

You swallow, mentally preparing yourself, "I want to know exactly why I heard I heard what I did. Why I saw you two—together in the hall." You think of this memory with parallels of yourself and Finn, thinking that staying could be your new dream.

Quinn's eyes go wide and her body gives away any sense of aloof she may have wanted. She knew she couldn't lie to you, "This isn't any of your concern, Rachel. What Puck and I do is our own business." She spoke softly, "I-I love him. Puck's been there for me in the past, and he could be it for me. Puck's nice, he's changed, he's grown up and he's—"

"Safe. Puck is safe." You interrupt, because your ears, nor your heart could take much more. You watch her recoil at your words, so you continue to say them, "He's been there for you in the past."

Quinn recovers quickly, immediately going on defense, "Exactly, he's what I need right now. I've had so many bad relationships, because I haven't been playing it safe—I want to try to make things work for myself." She loses bravado as her speech goes on. It gets replaced with defeat, "He's the only one I've been honest too. I realize that now, that it has to mean something."

You hadn't realized you were taking steps closer to her, until you could see the pain that marred her face up close. You could see that she was tired, that she was spent from dealing with the emotions she's had to relive in a days time.

"Quinn," You start, placing a hand on her arm that was wrapped around herself. Your lips twitch up when she doesn't flinch. "I know you may have never lied to Noah, but you have been lying to yourself." Her eyes snap up at you. You briefly admire how pretty she is, even when she's angry with you.

"I love him," She states as firmly as she can, punctuated with the jerk of her arm away from your touch. Her eyes look specifically green when she's about to tear you in half, "Why can't you just be happy for me? I finally found someone and you have to ruin it for me. Are you gonna go give Puck the same little talk after this?" She speaks her last sentence bitterly.

You bite your lip, quickly losing your resolve, but you let her say her piece. And you know she'll let you say yours, "I don't doubt you love him, but I do doubt the extent." She scoffs at you, turning away and you place your hand on her again, holding tightly so she can't jerk away. "I know he's the father of your child and I know he claims to love you too, but please be serious for a second, Quinn. Do you really think that Noah Puckerman is the type of person you need?"

Quinn looks down at where your hand is on her arm. She burns a hole into your hand, before speaking. "He's what I deserve. And I'd stay here for him." You watch her become you in the blink of an eye. Just as you become angry, just as she did.

"You deserve so much more than him. You're not bound to this town Quinn, you can't let him keep you here—you have a whole life back at Yale!" You stressed, eyes pleading with her to listen. "You and I both know that Puck is no good for you."

"You don't know a damn thing about us." She spat, once again breaking free of your hold on her arm. You search her face for cracks in her ever present armor, but the way she glared mercilessly at you had you rethink your tactics.

You sigh, knowing you had but one final contention to your pleaded case. "Noah's getting deployed." You watch as she looks at you incredulously. Almost as if she's saying a silent 'duh'. But you digress, "He's going to be gone for who knows how long. He's going to leave you alone, Quinn. Sure, before then, I know Noah will make you his priority, because he hasn't had you for so long. But no matter how caught up in the past you both are, time will move forward. And you'll become some dotting house wife waiting for her husband to return from war."

You spoke and kept your composure and watched Quinn go through a cycle of emotions. She went through anger, obviously, because you know Quinn hated to be wrong about anything. Then realization—you know she was picturing her future with him; watching on with a sad smile as he inevitably left her again. Finally she closed her eyes and breathed as you spoke your last word, seemingly angry as ever.

"I don't need this," She rushed, grabbing her purse from the counter, and preparing to run for the door.

Only she didn't make it very far, because you grabbed her arm one last time.

"Rachel, I swear to—" You don't give her the chance to finish, because unlike Puck, you're not gonna walk away. You don't need her to run to you, because she's worth more than that. So, you come to her, arms wrapping around her waist and lips finally meeting hers.

You place your other hand on the back of her neck and you feel her press into you. You almost feel like crying when she kisses back, arms slack at her sides, not jerking away from your touch. You feel like you lived a lifetime in the seconds in which you kissed—like your life flashed before your eyes, only to lead up to this one moment.

A moment that would hopefully define your future.

You feel dampness on your cheek and you thought that maybe you did start to cry, but opening your eyes you see their true source. You break the kiss and bring the hand up that had a death grip on her arm to wipe her tears. You didn't blame her for crying.

"He's not your soulmate, Quinn," You whisper softly, pecking her lips. "You're going to do so many great things, because you're the strongest person I know, and I refuse to let you throw it away over a boy."

Quinn sniffles, not looking at you, "Being here reminded me of some of the best and worst times of my life," Her voice was gravelly, so she cleared her throat. "I thought Yale would be a piece of cake, compared to the hell I've dealt with."

You suddenly don't feel as bad about having Santana around. At least she was a familiar face. You didn't mind Kurt's little quirks that might piss you off. At least he was family.

You cup Quinn's chin and lift it up to face you, "Maybe I could make the effort to visit you—all of us, I mean. Me, Kurt, Santana, and my roommate Elliot," Who may not be your roommate for very much longer. "You'll love him Quinn, he plays guitar and he listens to some of that Buddy Holly stuff you like and Santana ad Kurt could—" You stop talking when you realize Quinn is laughing.

Quinn finally looks at you on her own, eyes red and puffy with tears, but no less beautiful, "Why are you always so good to me, Berry?"

"A few years ago I almost made the same mistake," You shrug. "But some absolutely infuriating blonde lit a fire up my ass—so to speak," You add to make her snort. "And she helped me out a lot more after that. She told me I was more than everyone in this town and I guess you could say I owe most of my success to her. I've always been pretty thankful for it."

This time, she kisses you. Softly, but quickly, "I think she gets the message."

And you made sure she remembered it everyday in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Feel free to tell me.**

**The title comes from a Weezer song I dig. **


End file.
